


I Blame ME

by Interested_Gurl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Angst, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sciles, Starving, triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interested_Gurl/pseuds/Interested_Gurl
Summary: I wrote this story when I was feeling down.This is not based on any season therefore most characters are there, including those that left.Warning this will be triggering due to mention of anorexia and bulimia, this is a sciles story!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you would like me to continue I originally made this one chapter

The air was really chilly in the woods. Stiles gasped loudly as Scott pushed him hard, causing him to fall down on the cold ground. It's a good thing Scott brought them somewhere no one knows, or usually comes to. Though Stiles wasn't expecting Scott to be this mad at him.

 

"Scott please listen to me, I'm sorry it was an accident, I never meant for it to happen" Stiles tried to explain, desperate to stop his best friend from being so angry with him.  
"I don't care Stiles, how long has it been since you felt this way huh?" Scott growled, he was certainly wolfing out.

 

The younger of the two whimpered at the sound of his friend, he was extremely scared. The Werewolf had attacked him before (even if Scott didn't hurt him) and he knew it was about to happen right now if he couldn't get his friend to control it. "Scott please calm down" the sentence was whispered, Stiles' voice was filled with fear and anxiety.

 

The angry teen got even more upset as he heard the other's voice and the tears that started to form out of fear. "I won't calm down Stilinski" he growled again. Scott lifted the skinny boy off of the ground and pushed his back into the tree, pinning him hard that Stiles could barely breath.

 

Stiles started shaking and crying silently. "Scott, Scott stop please you're scaring me." he stuttered, his voice cracking at the end. Scott doesn't stop growling at him and by now he had fully given into his wolf. Eyes flashing red not just because he's an Alpha but also from the anger, his facial expression would scar a child, from how thrilling and terrifying it was.

 

"You lied Stiles, not just to me but to everyone in the Pack. You hurt Malia's feelings, then called Kira all kinds of names. How can I forgive you? Huh? Are you that selfish? has the nogitsune messed up your mind this badly?" Scott bombarded Stiles with questions that made him feel even worse.

 

Stiles finally let himself fall into the dark voices. Accepting all the hateful things they said to him, he was the reason for Alison and Aiden's death, he let the Pack down, Scott wouldn't have been bitten if it wasn't for him. He killed his mum, his dad is on the verge of insanity thanks to him as well....etc.

 

Stile's heart beat was increasing rapidly that you might think he'd have a heart attack. His breath was coming out as quick and painful puffs. "Im sorry Scotty" he whispered before letting darkness consume him.

 

Scott suddenly came to his senses when Stiles had called him by his childhood nickname, that Stiles hasn't used or doesn't use unless he's terrified from a horror movie or is facing a very hard time. Usually in those cases Stiles would end up in Scott's bed crying his eyes out at an ungodly hour.

 

"Oh my god! Scott what have you done?" the werewolf exclaimed in panic. Without a second thought he picked the unconscious boy up and sprinted off towards the nearby lake. Once Scott reached the small lake he placed his best friend beside it.

 

He took some water and splashed it across Stiles' face. The brunette started opening his eyes slowly when he felt the cold water hit his face. Scott was by his side in a second, staring at him with worry. An apologetic smile spread on Scott's face when Stiles returned his stare with a confused look.

 

Realization must have hit Stiles because his lips started to tremble and his eyes glistened with tears. "Scotty" was the only thing he said before bursting into tears and crying uncontrollably. The tanned boy hugged the whaling boy and caressed his back gently, to sooth him.

 

Scott moved them so that his back was on a tree and Stiles laid on his lap while the boy's face was buried in his chest. After about half an hour of constant crying and soothing speech from Scott, Stiles fell asleep on his best friend's chest. Tear streak face and flushed cheeks.

 

The werewolf had a sad but relieved expression on his face, while he carried the sleeping figure back to his room. The Sheriff was stunned at the sight of his neighbor carrying a sleeping Stiles bridal style. "Scott? What happened?" He questioned curiously, knowing that there is something wrong with his son.

 

"Um just a little something..." Scott said while making his way upstairs to lay Stiles on his bed. The Sheriff didn't question further though he still took note of asking once again, later of course. "Alright thanks for bringing him. I have a night shift by the way so see ya later" the old man informed Scott before leaving.

 

The werewolf debated on staying with his best friend, which was obviously the winning case, after a split second of debating. He lay down next to Stiles and looked at him as if trying to figure out everything that's caused this change in his friend.

 

A couple of hours later Stiles was finally waking up. Though something was off and Scott noticed right away. "Stiles did you sleep well?" he asked quietly trying not to make Stiles lose it again.

 

"Yeah I'm okay" Stiles replied quietly. "thanks for taking me home. I'm sorry about everything Scotty I really am.." he posed looking at Scott with sad eyes "I never meant for my feelings to control me. I promise I'll be back to normal" he finished.

 

The alpha was unconvinced, even without the werewolf senses the teen could see that Stiles was lying about going back to normal. "it's fine but promise not to say anymore hurtful stuff towards Kira, you know I love you too, just not in that way" he tried hard not sound pitiful but that was his best friend!

 

Stiles smiled "it's okay Scotty boy, just as long as we can stay friends. I promise not to make it awkward" he said, the smile never leaving his face and his heart beat was steady. "You can go if you want, I still have quite a lot of homework on me" he commented after a few minutes of silence. Scott took his word and left.

 

The next day at school he was ignored by the whole pack, well except by Ethan, Lydia and Isaac. The three of them sent glares and pushed him around in the hallway, Lydia went as far as hitting his foot with her heels.

 

Scott kept close to Kira and pulled her extra close when Stiles was around as if protecting her, this all sent stabs in his heart. Danny, Jackson, Liam and Malia just didn't look at him.

 

At lunch time he sat alone in the corner, Scott glanced at him once with a blank expression before turning back to the pack, they all seemed so happy and laughing without him. He felt sick to the stomach but he couldn't get himself to leave.

 

This kept on going for 2 weeks even Derek ignored his calls and texts. He came home crying everyday, nightmares got worse by the night. His dad never got to know because there was a crime needing to be solved.

 

After the second week Stiles' appetite shrunk, he barely ate anything a day and drank lots of water. By the end of the third week, thanks to his fast metabolism, he had lost 20 pounds and he now weighed 125 pounds.

 

His adderall wasn't working and his homework was bad. At Lacrosse practice he nearly fainted, his heart slowed down so much that all the werewolves looked at him with a little worry, Scott looked like he was about to step in but Stiles told the coach he had to go to the nurse.

 

The nurse was shocked to see how thin he had become she fed him a sandwich, however he threw it up once she let him go. He went home that day feeling exhausted and light headed, his father was sleeping at the station.

 

The next week Stiles got a job and concentrated on his studying instead of the pack, however he ate less, barely a fruit or vegetable every 2 days or so. He found it difficult to eat lunch and dinner with his dad because he couldn't keep anything down so he puked when his dad was busy.

 

At the end of the week he weighed 110 pounds. Also Malia came to visit, Stiles hasn't been making any eye contact with the pack nor has he tried to get involved with them, giving them all the space they need. So when the coyote visited him with a shy smile he greeted her warmly by asking how she had been and inviting her inside.

 

"Look I know you never meant to hurt me in anyway and I forgive you, the thing is Kira forgave you but she's hurt, you know how fragile she is."

 

"Mal, don't worry. I made a mistake and I have to deal with the consequences.."

 

"Do you love Scott?" The question took the human by surprise, he hasn't expected Malia to bring it up.

 

"Yeah he's my brother..."

 

"No Stiles, do you love him?" The coyote narrowed her eyes. Stiles broke into tears, he couldn't reply but the answer was obvious. Malia came to hug him but he flinched and put his hands in front of him to make distance.

 

"Please don't touch me" he stuttered. The girl was confused, "please just leave." Malia was now shocked and hurt at how Stiles was acting. She sighed before leaving the house, she shook her head at the thought and pulled her phone out.

 

"Yeah Scott, it's true but he was acting really strange"

 

"How strange?" Came the alpha's concerned voice. Malia explained everything to him, all Scott did was get angry. Not only has his best friend lied to them but now he's acting selfish, he started to think Stiles deserved the punishment.

 

He had a meeting with the pack after the day in the forest with the human, he tried convincing them that Stiles was sorry. However Lydia Isaac and Jackson were really mad and didn't believe it and Ethan had agreed. So Derek suggested the punishment of ignoring Stiles for a month and to Scott's surprise Malia and Kira said yes.

 

Now the plan seemed a little soft for how Stiles was acting, he was the one at fault and now he hurt Malia again. So the alpha decided to take matters into his owns hands once again and speak some sense into his best friend.

 

Though he wasn't ready yet so he waited another week, which was the biggest mistake of his life. While they trained for Lacrosse Stiles started getting tired after running the first few meters. To some of the pack it wasn't strange however they knew something was wrong because Stiles' heart was beating way too fast and his breathing was seriously irregular.

 

Stiles suddenly tripped over a branch, that's when Scott, Jackson, Liam, Ethan and Danny came to take a look at him. "Stiles you okay?" Liam asked to which the brunette responded by looking up. There was a large bruise on his face, Danny was gonna help lift him up but Stiles jumped the minute he felt hands on his shoulder.

 

"I'm fine I'm fine, thanks but I'm fine" he babbled with panic, as if Danny was a poison Ivey which angered the werewolves as to why Stiles would flinch in such a way from his friend like Danny was some disgusting thing. "I'm sorry Danny I didn't mean for it to come out like that but I'm fine" Stiles whispered as he saw the expressions.

 

The older teen nodded to his friend, Jackson grabbed him and pulled him away from Stiles as they started to jog back to the rest of the team. Scott was the only one who stayed he glared at his best friend trying to figure out why the pale boy was acting this way.

 

Then the scent of blood hit his nose and he stared at the bruise on Stiles' head to see its bleeding badly but all the other was doing is bowing his head probably feeling bad about what he said to Danny. "Stiles you're bleeding" the alpha pointed out to which the younger teen responded by a nod and walked away.

 

When Stiles was back on the school field his knees gave out and he fell to the ground feeling his eye lids become heavy and everything seemed too much to him. The last thing he heard was someone calling his name but he couldn't figure out who it was before going unconscious.

 

Derek was going to Beacon Hills High to talk to Scott about some pack things, the alpha's scent was on the field but he didn't spot him so Derek figured out that the team went for a jog. Suddenly someone came out of the woods and the beta looked to see it was Stiles.

 

Derek knew that the kid deserved somewhat of punishment for his irresponsible behaviour that's why he'd suggested it. However right now the punishment wasn't on his mind because Stiles was bleeding and on the verge of fainting. "Stiles, Stiles!" he called to the teen but no answer.

 

The broad man took the teen to the nurse where she explained that the bump on the head was hard. The werewolf didn't call any of the pack yet but he stayed with Stiles. An hour later the teen had woke up with a scream making Derek jump and pull him into a hug.

 

"Make it stop Make it stop" Stiles kept chanting and sobbing loudly. After half an hour the teen calmed down and looked around observing his surroundings. He faced Derek with a frown, "what're you doing here? Scott and the others are jogging in the woods."

 

"I know I was about to go to them when I saw you come out of there bleeding and falling to the ground" the man told him making Stiles nod his head. "What was the dream about?" Derek blurted out.

 

Stiles stiffened, "just a nightmare" he whispered as he got off the bed. The minute he started walking, Stiles felt extremely dizzy he nearly fell if it wasn't for Derek who caught him.

 

"You bumped your head pretty badly, you need time to rest and no driving for 24 hours."

 

"How am I suppose to go home? My dad is too busy" Stiles just didn't want to worry his father by saying he hit his head.

 

"Scott can drive you..." Derek was about to finish but the human started sobbing one more time. The older man was confused as he pulled the teen to his chest. The teen started digging his nails into his forearm, "Hey stop it!"

 

Stiles stopped little by little until there was no more screams coming from him just whimpers. "I'm sorry, it's just that the whole pack has been ignoring me for 4 weeks." Stiles paused to take a breathe, "When I fell I just felt pathetic and clumsy so when Danny wanted to help me up I snapped at him. I let my anger out at him, he doesn't deserve it."

 

Derek smiled thinking that his plan has done enough to Stiles, "it's okay he'll understand if you tell him what happened" he spoke softly, however Stiles just shook his head no. "What? You're not gonna apologise then?"

 

"Of course I'll apologise..." before he continued Stiles ran to the toilet and started heaving, his stomach was already empty from throwing up in the morning.

 

The beta stood in shock at the sight, he was not expecting this. Stiles finished puking the acid from his stomach, he nearly fell the minute his hands left the wall. He became really dizzy and lucky for him Derek saw and caught him before he hit the ground.

 

Once he was seated on the bed Stiles smiles at the beta apologetically, "sorry" he whispered softly, Derek nodded his head and went outside the room to call Scott.

 

The beta explained what hppened to the Alpha, telling him to bring Malia and Danny when he comes. As Scott and the other two made their way to the nurses office he was panickng, something was defianlty wrong with Stiles and Scott was going to find out what it is.

 

As soon as they arrived Derek pulled Scott to the side and asked the other two to go see Stiles. "Scott whatever is happening he doesn't care!" the beta himself was panicking as to why the human didn't flinch to the fact he was puking and having these nightmares.

 

Meanwhile Stiles sat with his two friends to apologise about his behaviour towards them, "you know I dont mean anything I did, its just that I've become so stressed and....." he sighed shaking his head, the idea of the pack ignoring him just brought back the nausea.

 

"Stiles we know all that, just give us time because you changed all of a sudden" Danny spoke his mind openly, this made Stiles happy to know his friends still believe in him. Though he knows that he needed, for his sake and theirs that today is goodbye.

 

He grinned and pulled them into a hug, they both appreciated this affection, however Danny tensed up as he felt the bones beneath his palms. Stiles could tell the discomfort on Danny's face so he let go of them.

 

They spoke for a while about school and the pack, Malia explained that everyone had grown somehow. Kira was now able to control electricity while Lydia learned how to use a gun, thanks to Parrish.

 

Danny told Stiles about their new rule of getting together after school to train and study as a group to keep the pack's grades up. And how Scott became a great leader with telling them what to do and how to train.

 

This all bewildered Stiles, had he held them back that much? Was it all his fault? Of course it was, thanks to his big mouth and ego no one can speak a word. Scott had amazing ideas that Stiles would brush off because he thought he was smarter.

 

This was the truth, Stiles was the least smart person out of all of them, this proves how much of a burden he is. God what if his father faced the same problems as the pack, what if Stiles was the reason for his Father's failure?

 

The pale teen nodded his head with a fake grin as his friends kept going, "I'm proud of them" he said softly. The door was knocked a few minutes later to reveal Derek, who told Danny and Malia to talk to him outside.

 

Scott had a petrified look on his face, "what happened in there? What did he say or do?" he bombarded them with questions.

 

"Scott relax he apologised and we told him about the pack" Malia said in annoyance. The four outside were exchanging ideas as to how to tell Stiles that they ignored him as a punishment.

 

Derek had a feeling they didn't need to tell him just start to act normal to him. While they spoke about it a pale Lydia made her way to them, her expression was zombie like.

 

"Where is Stiles?" she asked eagerly, the four stared at each other before Scott went inside the nurses room to see his best friend looking through the drawer, the pale teen picked up a needle and read the instructions.

 

"Stiles what are you doing?" the alpha questioned cautiously, the human jumped a little then let out a deep breath.

 

"You scared me I thought you were the nurse, and I'm just looking around." he said softly. The alpha glanced to the pack outside, "Derek take my bike home please, I'll take Stiles home with his jeep" he spoke in a monotone then mouthed 'I got this' to Lydia.

 

Derek took the keys and left while the rest went back to class, which left Scott to handle the human alone. "lets take you home yeah?" The pale teen nods to his best friend, Scott had moved to get in front of him and rub his cheek.

 

During the car ride Stiles was quite, he faced the window and it seemed as if he was making himself small. The alpha was smelling the scent, it was a mixture of fear anxiety and disgust but not disgust towards Scott but towards himself.

 

Scott held the steering wheel tightly, this wasn't what he expected Stiles to feel, now that he thinks about it the scent in the woods was the same. Stiles didn't want Danny's help because he felt too gross for Danny to touch.

 

When they reached the house Scott got out and opened the door for Stiles to help him walk inside. The pale teen was still effected by the bump on his head, so walking alone was not easy.

 

At first Stiles flinched when the alpha held his shoulder but relaxed as he noticed the lack of balance in his body. "Sorry, Derek said that I hit my head a little hard...." he whispered.

 

Scott wrapped an arm around his best friend's waist while taking the other's hand and placing it around his shoulder. "Don't apologise." The alpha replied with a weak smile as he pulled them both into the house and upstairs towards his bedroom.

 

"I'm not complaining or anything but shouldn't you have brought me to my house?" Stiles asked curiously.

 

As they entered the house Scott led them upstairs to his bedroom, "I can take care of you better in here" he stated. The human felt uncomfortable and sat on the chair, "what do you mean take care of me? I'm fine" he whispered

 

"Really Stiles? Are you really okay?" Scott asked mockingly. This just increased Stiles' tension, he stood up to leave but was stopped by Scott holding his wrist.

\-------------

 


	2. Let me go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles really wants all this to be over, however Scott would never allow the love of his life to go like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are thoughts

Stiles tried to remove his hand from the strong grip Scott was placing on it, "Scott let me go" _I don't want to fight, so don't fight for me._ The alpha could only pull harder on the arm afraid if he let go now it will be all over. This was the first time he has ever felt this scared about something considering Stiles, except maybe when the nogitsune existed it also really terrified him. However this was completely different, Stiles was destroying himself with no evil spirit, **he** was giving up. 

 

"Never." Was the whispered reply from Scott, he pulled the human from behind, bear hugging him from the back and inhaling into the pale neck. 

 

"Scott what are you doing?" Stiles shivered from the action of the nose that grazed his neck up to his left ear, hot breath made his knees go week and the room began to slightly spin. This was bad, if he didn't stop his best friend now then all his efforts to separate himself from the pack would be to no avail. As the feelings for Scott would hit him harder than ever. 

 

"I said I'll take care of you, so there is no point in running away, I will chase you and tackle you down. You wont be able to get away from me, after all I am a werewolf and ten times stronger than you." With those spoken words Scott dragged them to his bed and laid Stiles down, all the while the brunette felt faint and warm all over. This was typical, always the hero. _Let me go I hate being a burden on you._

 

Stiles blinked and his flannel and shoes were off, Scott's jacket and shoes were also gone, with the alpha spooning him. Stiles took a look at the clock and realised he must have fainted, from the overwhelming feeling of being cared for after a month of utter neglect. He thought of moving but his body was too comfortable and warm, so it refused to listen to his brain. After debating his options he decided to go back to sleep and deal with this tomorrow.

 

Scott woke up to the feeling of the warmth being taken away from him, lifting an eyelid he saw Stiles trying to pry himself from the strong hold. The alpha smirked and yanked his friend, forcing him to lay down and he hovered over the smirk still in place. "Have you already forgotten what I told you yesterday?" Scott leaned down and placed a tender kiss on Stiles's right eye then gently moved to his lips to place an even more gentle kiss there. 

 

This wasn't the first time they've kissed, after Stiles' mother passed away a similar kiss was exchanged that's why Stiles found his body eagerly accepting the comforting gesture. The kiss was probably suppose to end after a few seconds but instead it turned a little more desperate and loving, now Stiles had a hand on the alphas cheek while the gripped lightly on the dark locks.

 

Scott placed himself fully on top of the human and massaged the abdomen muscles under the black undershirt. five minutes or an hour both didn't want to think about how long their lips were attached. Scott shared a glance with Stiles before he went on to kissing the pale neck and listening to the deep breathes from the boy below him.

 

"You have to stop, we can't. Think of Kira and the pack." By now Stiles's limbs forgot how to move and oxygen seems to escape him no matter how many deep breathes he took. 

 

"I broke up with Kira the day we were in the woods, I waited for you to confess, worried that you didn't feel the same about me." The Alpha sighed and placed himself on his arm next to Stiles, their heads touching. The human could not face his alpha nor could he comment on Scott's confession. 

 

This was a whole level of dangerous, _Let me go I'm stopping your life_ , "I cant" was the thing that came from his mouth. Scott was not sure what the words meant, what was Stiles trying to say exactly? 

 

"What do you mean?" that's when the tears fell like heavy rain from Stiles' eyes, _Let me go I don't deserve someone like you_.

 

"I can't go on like this, my soul is broken Scott" The usually tan teen turned ill-pale, it was his turn to shed a few silent tears. Words like this are not meant to be said by a 17 year old, a lively and sarcastic beauty like Stiles, this teen was a beauty inside and out. No matter what he says or shows on the outside the true meaning of his words are allows to protect his loved ones.

 

"Then we'll find the pieces together and I'll glue it back for you" how else was he suppose to tell Stiles that there is noway he would let him go. This was the push off the ledge, the human sobbed loudly while clinging to his best friend, all the while the pack listened to sobs downstairs.

 

They all came up to check on Stiles after what Scott texted them the previous night. This was probably the first time they heard such horrific pain poor out of the brunette. Lydia had brought some chocolate as an apology for pushing the punishment too far, now however they felt useless to her, as she heard all the whispers of Stiles' death.

 

He was not dying physically but his soul was defiantly ready to kick the bucket if they did not act fast and show him how much he meant to them, all of them. Derek snapped, he went up the stairs and his eyes glistened at the sight in front of him. Scott held Stiles while the other shrieked, his face moist with a deep flush, his eyes were the epitome of sorrow.

 

The alpha noticed the presence of someone else, he looked up to see a very saddened Derek he gave a weak nod to the beta signaling him to come closer. The older man took the hint and immediately went to the other side of Stiles, rubbing the teens back.

 

Stiles jumped at the sudden touch then relaxed once he saw it was only Derek not someone else, as much as he loved his friends the only people he would allow to see him like this are these two. "Let it out" Derek said and Stiles broke down again. 

 

A month of nightmares, lack of sleep and depressed thoughts lead to this moment here. All the pent up emotions from the past year have arised with the realization of the mistakes made by Stiles. All it took was his best friend to tell him he'll never let him go.

 

A couple of minutes later, the three separated but Stiles still kind of clung to Scott. The smell of food made him nauseous, as it for the past two weeks. This was gonna take a while, for him to get back to his previous lifestyle. Funny how it's just been a month and his whole dynamic just went ballistic.

 

They went downstairs to see the whole pack in tears, apparently Stiles' whaling got contagious to where it made even Jackson and Ethan cry a little. He gave everyone a weak smile as Scott helped him take the last few steps and take a seat in the livingroom.

 

This was going to be the longest discussion they've ever had as a pack. Scott placed himself next to Stiles as Liam also came and clung to the human sniffling. Malia wanted to make a move but froze from the view of Stiles, the boy she fell in love with is a total wreck. She had not expected this to end on such bad terms, this was so serious to the point where she had no idea how to cope with it.

 

Stiles has always warned her about certain actions, how friends and family come first. No matter what she did he'll always find a way to correct her mess, Stiles was there every step she took closer to humanity. The instinct to protect turned vital yet she stood there because what is it that she's going to protect Stiles from? He needs emotional and mental support, she couldn't provide either, or that's what she thought. As she stared the human gesture for the coyote to step closer.

 

The minute they touched her tears fell, she clung to him with whispered apologies and selfless promises. This is what he needed, to see all his lessons for her blossom. The first time he had smiled in weeks, it was all for her and no one else, that was enough to tell her that she is able to take part in his recovery. Scott played with Stiles' hair as he saw the scene unfold in front of him.

 

This might also be the first time they've seen Malia this emotional, that's when they realised how much they've all been carrying, all the feelings they hid to not worry the rest. This was no longer a fight to only fix Stiles but a fight to recover all of them. This experience has shown them the meaning of keeping their feelings bottled up, they were a pack yet none of them complained about his or her personal problems because they got carried away with saving people.

 

Scott sort of blamed himself for placing such a heavy burden on his friends, they were his friends before his pack, his family before his friends but most importantly teenagers before supernatural creatures. It was no secret that this job is not cut out for a bunch of emotional teens yet they seemed to manage, it bogles the mind of their parents how these kids with such naive and childish habits have the capacity and mental awareness of dealing with the most outrageous not to mention dangerous situations.

 

As the pack huddled up together they each made individual promises to tell if they felt something was too much for them to handle, to speak with no regret. After all if they were to break then who will Beacon hills rely on to save the day and keep its people safe from all the creatures hiding deep in the shadows, waiting for the opportune moment to strike this troublesome town?  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is suppose to be the end of this story but if you would like more please check out my other story, if that doesn't suit you then comment here so I know if I should think of another way to continue this story


	3. My Heart Speaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a chapter it is a poem that I wrote, I found it suites the story-kind of- so I decided to add it in. Hope you enjoy

Everytime you talk to me

I feel the earth crumble

Under me the rocks tremble

above me the sky rumbles

I look to my side and wonder

what did I do to cause this thunder

storms and hurricanes

fill your face

anger and hurt resembled

disappointment and rage

that's when I stumble

trying to find words

but nothing works

it just continues to hurt

my heart aches and yells

please forgive me

my selfish needs

and total disloyalty 

I have let you down

but please dont turn back now

dont give me those glares

like daggers in stares

gun shots in my ear

those swears I hear 

you say you not longer know

you tell me you have no clue

how to save me or save you

I promise I'll change 

just give me your hope

no more broken vows

no more heartless sounds

for I have learned my lesson

please don't give up

stay strong 

I will reach for you

I will travel to the moon

grab a rock from there

scream your name as a prayer

so tell me you still want me

and you'll take care of this

the broken soul that is me

 

 

 

 


End file.
